


Похмелье

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Откровения пьяного Якоба, и трезвого Стэйси





	Похмелье

Он придет снова, пьяный в дрова. Или не придет — а напьется прямо рядом со мной. На самом деле, это бывает весьма редко, ну, когда он напивается до такого состояния. Обычно — из-за того, что опять «выбраковал» человека, который изначально ему понравился, и у него были надежды на него. Но принципы его таковы, что он переступает через симпатию, и просто убивает «брак». А потом осушает бутылки после этого. И плачется. Натурально, плачет и ноет. Потом, как правило, говорит про свою службу в армии, друзей который потерял. Плачет по этому… Миллеру… По нему особенно плачет — видно, как подступает, когда он хочет рассказать очередную историю про то, как они проводили время вместе. Историй он натравил уже целое море. Каждый раз, каждый раз он рассказывает про него. Я не знаю, по какому кругу он уже рассказывает о нем — по чувствам, это сотый круг, наверное.  
Рассказывает и про то как жил на улице, но реже. Про семью, как не странно, тоже. Я знаю уже наизусть как он мастерил этот самолетик Джону, с какими мыслями, и как тот обрадовался подарку. Знаю как он водил его на речку, когда тому было около 5 лет. Как любил нянчить и возится с ним, кормить с бутылочки когда тот был младенцем. И еще сотню историй «про Джона и его детство».  
Да, он сам мне все это рассказывает. Постоянно. Всегда. Но только — под градусом. Говорит мне, регулярно «Стэйси, ты должен быть сильным. Не повторяй моих ошибок, не становись как я», и подобные слова.  
А потом он вырубается. Обычно, я помогаю дойти ему до кровати, но чаще он сам доходит до нее. Один раз, я волок его до нее — надорвался в тот раз, просто ужасно… неделю помню, спина болела еще.  
Только одна загвоздка. Он ничего не помнит на следующий день. Ни капли. Не помнит, как жаловался мне, как плакал, как ныл про свою тяжелую жизнь. Всегда — встает, и дальше изображает из себя железного. Он не знает, что постоянно жалуется мне — я проверял. Тогда правда, сильно получил за этого…  
Но он не помнит, думает что напивается, ложится спать и все. Я же, я… я просто не рассказываю, что перед тем как он заснет, и после выпивки — еще много часов рассказов о его нелегкой жизни, со слезами и соплями.

Я мог бы убить его, когда он находится в таком беспомощном состоянии. Несколько раз была возможность побега, но… я не делал этого. И не буду. Просто — мне жалко его, я не могу бросить его, я искренне сочувствую ему. Мне всегда плохо от его рассказов, нередко и я сам начинаю пускать слезы вместе с ним, хотя эту историю я уже слышу пятидесятый раз.  
И, сам привязался к нему… Болезненной привязанностью.

Вот он снова сегодня пришел пьяный, снова тоже самое — снова после всего наглухо вырубился на кровати, с оружием. Другой бы схватил сразу его пистолет, и застрелил бы его — но я не посмею этого сделать. Я лишь сяду на край кровати, буду гладить его по рукам, по лицу, по голове… Гладить — пока можно, пока он в беспамятстве и не отобьет мне пальцы за такую дерзость. Буду гладить, и жалеть его — сквозь свои слезы.  
А потом, ближе к тому, когда он проспится — приготовлю ему завтрак. А после пробуждения снова услышу — «какой Стэйси бестолковый неумеха», по любому мелкому поводу. Снова удары за провинность, снова лекции «что ты опять нюни распустил, Персик? Я разве разрешал?» и прочие. А я как всегда, буду выполнять его приказы, и слушаться его. А потом, снова успокаивать его, утешать и плакать вместе с ним, когда он снова перепьет.  
Жалко, что другие не знают какой он на самом деле ранимый, и сколько боли у него на душе. И какой он на самом деле слабый и беззащитный, этот Якоб Сид.


End file.
